Mother's Day
by Butterbeer8
Summary: It's her first Mother's Day alone, and upon receiving a letter from her daughter Yuki, Hana reflects on the time she spent raising her wolf children. One shot.


**Mother's Day**

It was that time of year already; Mother's Day had arrived in a blink and this would be Hana's first time celebrating the holiday without her two children, Yuki and Ame. Normally, the holiday itself wasn't a particularly eventful one for the three of them, but a day filled with fun nonetheless.

Hana thought back to last Mother's Day and how she and both her children, spent the day exploring more of the forest. Hana trailing behind her wolf children as they frolicked with such vivaciousness that she wished she was able to contain.

Nearly a year had passed when Yuki had finished elementary school and chose to live in the dorms at her junior high school. And nearly a year had passed when Ame went a different route, living in the mountains full time, claiming the role as Guardian of the Mountain.

Hana had long accepted the changes of the wind and her children coming of age, discovering what they wanted in life. Yuki, preferring to live among other humans and go to school, and Ame, feeling the total fulfillment and happiness roaming the forests and mountains as a wolf.

Still, Hana couldn't help but miss plenty things when her children were at home. She missed the constant noise that filled the massive old house in the middle of nowhere. The pitter patter of two other people's bare feet or bare paws at times. The house had a haunting emptiness about it without any laughter coming from the two people she loved the most. There was no clatter from dishes, no constant sliding of doors, no bickering, no howls, and no calls for Mom. No one calling for Hana.

Hana strode out her front step, greeting the tasty Spring breeze. Even though, she lived alone, Hana still loved living by the mountain. She loved the sprawling fields, the cascading stream, the forest and it's inhabitants. She believed that this place was where she was meant to be and where Yuki and Ame were able to make their life choices freely.

Walking down the dirt path to the road, Hana went to check the mailbox that stood amidst the trees and bushes. Opening the mailbox up, Hana discovered some mail, particularly an invitation to the local Spring Harvest going on in the neighboring village from the Nirasakis. And another piece of mail that stood out the most: a letter from Yuki.

Hana felt a rush of excitement, heading back towards the house. It had been a while since Hana heard from Yuki, especially since Yuki was very busy at school. It was always a delight for Hana to get updates on her daughter's life as a junior high student.

The last letter Yuki sent seemed like ages ago. In the letter, Yuki would usually mention how she's doing in her classes and dorm life and gloating about being the best on her badminton team, stuff of that nature. Same old Yuki, Hana thought, eager to read what Yuki had to share this time.

Ever since Yuki was much younger, she was such a spit-fire. Yuki exuded such confidence that Hana doesn't think she had even as a child. At times Yuki's boisterous personality was hard to manage, especially when Yuki got cranky.

Hana giggled, thinking back at those many times that Yuki would have her tantrums. And when Yuki got into a tantrum, an angry puppy would emerge and run around and yap.

Reaching the front step of the house, Hana turned to face the peak of the mountain. She hadn't heard the distant howl yet that morning, but she remained confident that she would. The comforting howl that belonged to her son Ame, telling his mother that he was doing fine.

Once Hana reentered her home, she took a seat on the floor by the shrine she set up with the picture of her deceased beloved; Yuki and Ame's father, the Wolf-Man.

"Letter from Yuki came this morning," Hana said to the driver's license, holding the letter in her hands. "Let's see what she has to say this time."

Gently tearing the envelope open, Hana pulled out the folded paper and held it out, to read aloud.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Happy Mother's Day, Mom! I'm sorry I'm missing it this year. I hope you aren't lonely there at a time like this. I really miss you, but I won't be gone for long. Once summertime comes, I'll be back home! I can help you harvest the crops like I used to and maybe teach you how to play badminton!_

Hana's smile widened at the thought of her daughter returning home for the summer holidays. She couldn't wait to spend some time with her daughter again.

_Anyways, school is great as usual. My grades have been okay, but I think I'm not cut out for math. But at least my teachers have been more than helpful whenever I'm stumped. But I don't have too much to say, well at least nothing new than last time._

_I do miss you, though, Mom. I hope you're doing well. I hope the villagers are doing okay too, and that your crops are safe from wild boar and that you're not too lonely._

_ I also really miss Ame. I hope when I come back home for break that he and I can do something together. He can show me all the stuff that he's learned out on the mountain. I'd like to just spend some time with him again. It's been too long._

Hana detected the sadness that Yuki must've felt when she wrote that. It had been a while since she and Ame have seen each other.

Ame has dropped by a few times, but since he was technically an adult (as a wolf), he had a big responsibility guarding the forest and mountain. Therefore Ame wasn't able to make frequent visits. But Hana understood and respected Ame's decision. She was his son and will always love him and will always miss him.

_I guess there isn't much left to say. Sorry if this letter is a bit of a letdown, but everything's been pretty much the same. I look forward to hearing from you, Mom. If you see Ame, let him know that I miss him and that I love him. Once again, Happy Mother's Day. I love you, Mom! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Yuki_

Folding the letter back up, Hana held the letter close to her chest for a moment. She was grateful that Yuki was doing okay and that she was happy. The same can be said for Ame. Feeling tears collect in the corners of her eyes, Hana didn't mind letting them fall as she beamed a smile of pure love and content at the picture of the Wolf-Man.

"I know you told me that I raised them well," Hana began saying as she placed the letter nearby her beloved's driver license. "I like to think that you're right. People say I'm a good mother, which is nice... Especially when Yuki and Ame have said it in the past. But I like to think that I just got lucky. I was given two beautiful children who have brought me such happiness, excitement and adventure throughout my life. We all got to grow and learn together. They're great people, wolves. And I thank you for that."

Hana stared at the Wolf-Man's picture lovingly for a moment, daydreaming about reuniting with him and her children. Her heart swelled with adoration and pride in not only her children but herself. She raised two wonderful creatures, a wolf and a human.

A soft thud was heard outside and Hana peeked to the open front doors to see what it was. Rising from her seated position, Hana made her way over to the front step of her home again. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared in front of her. However, just as Hana was about to retreat inside, she noticed a peach lying by her feet. This peach wasn't there earlier and Hana suspected a special someone had placed it there for her.

Picking it up, feeling the teeth marks on the fuzzy surface and staring off into the direction of the forest, Hana heard a faint howl of a wolf that could only belong to her son's.

The howl reminding Hana that she wasn't actually alone on Mother's Day.

No longer feeling the heartache she felt earlier, Hana stood for a moment's silence. She reminisced once more of the thirteen years she spent raising Yuki and Ame. It truly did feel like a fairy tale. A fairy tale that she wished to relive.

** The End.**


End file.
